Pleasant Classmate
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Hangyul dan Dongmyeong disebut 'Tom and Jerry'. Dongmyeong tidak mengerti apakah dia berada di posisi Tom atau posisi Jerry?. Tags : IM's Hangyul, MAS's Dongmyeong, The Unit (saya lupa gimana nulis summary)
1. Chapter 1

.

Pleasant Classmate ('IM' Hangyul x 'MAS' Dongmyeong)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Tanggal lahir Hangyul berdekatan dengan liburan musim dingin, membuat ulangtahunnya lebih sering terabaikan meskipun ada beberapa orang dari kelasnya yang memberi ucapan selamat untuk pertambahan usianya. Hangyul ingat dia hanya menerima hadiah ulangtahun dari orangtua juga satu hadiah hasil patungan dari teman dekatnya, tapi orang dengan senyum cerah di hadapannya mengulurkan kotak kecil dengan bungkusan kado padanya.

Hangyul tidak menghafal nama dan wajah dari seluruh murid di kelasnya, tapi dia mengetahui Pemuda di depannya sebagai anak riang yang senang tersenyum (bukan anak berisik yang gemar membuat keributan). Seratus persen ekspresi wajah yang dilihat Hangyul dari Dongmyeong adalah tertawa juga tersenyum, seolah syaraf dan otot wajahnya memang hanya berfungsi untuk menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Hangyul merasa dia sangat berlawanan dengan Dongmyeong, mengenai ekspresi wajah.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Hangyul-Hyung" Suara Dongmyeong mengaburkan pemikiran Hangyul, kembali menyadari dia masih berhadapan dengan Dongmyeong dan kotak kecil berbungkus kado entah apa

"Kau ingin memberikan itu untukku?" Hangyul mengulang seraya menunjuk kotak di tangan Dongmyeong, memastikan kalau tebakannya tidak salah

"Iya" Kepala Dongmyeong mengangguk dengan antusias, memperlihatkan perasaannya secara jelas melalui senyum merekah

"Aku khawatir dengan tulang lehermu" Ujar Hangyul yang disambut tawa Dongmyeong, tertawa lebar seolah Hangyul baru saja melempar lelucon. Hangyul memutuskan untuk diam dan mengamati ekspresi tawa dari Dongmyeong, menjadi lebih menarik dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini

"Ini baik saja, Hangyul-Hyung. Terima kasih, karena kau merasa khawatir padaku" Masih ada senyum dari tawa sebelumnya, Dongmyeong menjawab perkataan Hangyul

"Lega mendengarnya" Respon Hangyul yang dibalas tawa kecil Dongmyeong

"Aku hampir melupakannya. Hangyul-Hyung, ini untukmu" Dongmyeong mengulurkan kotak berbungkus kertas warna di tangannya pada Hangyul

"Apa ini? Sebuah hadiah ulangtahun?" Tanya Hangyul selagi meluruskan tangan untuk menerima pemberian Dongmyeong, menduga hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh teman sekelas namun tidak dekat dengannya itu

"Iya, tapi ini bukan barang mahal karena . . . karena aku ingin menghabiskan tabunganku untuk liburan musim dingin" Dongmyeong membisik pada bagian terakhir, menyempitkan jarak mereka dengan dia yang mencondongkan tubuh juga Hangyul yang mengambil satu langkah maju. Ada semilir angin yang membuat rambut Dongmyeong menyapu sisi wajah Hangyul, Hangyul mencium aroma lemon yang sepertinya menjadi wangi shampoo pilihan Dongmyeong

"Oh, wow, itu rahasia yang besar" Hangyul berucap, tidak bermaksud sarkastik walau dia melontarnya dengan nada biasa. Dongmyeong hanya merespon dengan senyum, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah itu

"Aku dengar dari orang lain kalau Hangyul-Hyung berulangtahun dan aku tidak memiliki persiapan khusus, jadi aku hanya memberikan hadiah murah untuk Hangyul-Hyung" Ujar Dongmyeong, melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai kotak di tangan Hangyul

"Kalaupun ini hanya post it seharga seribu won dari toko serba ada di depan sekolah, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" Hangyul berujar dengan nada acuh, menyadari mata kecil Dongmyeong yang melebar saat dia mengucap 'post it dari toko depan sekolah'

"Hangyul-Hyung, kupikir . . . " Gestur mudah terbaca Dongmyeong yang hendak mengambil kotak, membuat Hangyul lebih dulu merobek kertas pembungkus dan menemukan setumpuk post it dengan warna hijau di tangannya

"Wah, ini memang post it" Hangyul menggumam dengan ekspresi kagum, tidak menduga ada orang yang membungkus post it sebagai hadiah ulangtahun

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali" Tangan Hangyul terangkat tinggi untuk mempersulit Dongmyeong menggapai post it pemberiannya. Dongmyeong bukan gadis mungil yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi dengan Hangyul, tapi gerakan tidak diduga itu tentu menghambat yang lebih muda

"Kau pikir, aku tidak membutuhkan post it?" Tangan Hangyul berada di sebelah wajah, paham kalau Dongmyeong -yang terus memanggilnya dengan honorifik- tidak akan mengambil karena khawatir menyinggung wajahnya

"Hangyul-Hyung bilang, Hangyul-Hyung tidak menyukai post it harga seribu won dari toko serba ada di depan sekolah" Ujaran Dongmyeong dibalas kernyitan Hangyul

"Aku tidak bicara seperti itu. Hasil diktemu payah sekali" Hangyul hanya melihat ekspresi bersahabat dari Dongmyeong selama mereka menjadi teman sekelas dalam enam bulan terakhir, tapi ekspresi Dongmyeong saat ini lucu juga. Dongmyeong kelihatan tidak terima karena sebelumnya Hangyul terkesan merendahkan barang pemberian darinya, dan sekarang dia malah mengatai pemilik marga Son itu

"Intinya, Hangyul-Hyung tidak suka kan?" Tanya Dongmyeong yang menggelitik salah satu sudut bibir Hangyul

"Aku suka, pemberianmu" Hangyul menjawab tanpa menurunkan sudut bibirnya, kedengaran senorak 'selama kau yang memberi, aku menyukainya'

"Baguslah. Lega mendengarnya" Dongmyeong meniru perkataan yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Hangyul, sudah mengembalikan ekspresi senyum di wajahnya

"Usia kita bahkan tidak berbeda lebih dari sebulan, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan honorifik" Hangyul tidak tahu berapa tepatnya tanggal lahir Dongmyeong, tapi dia lahir di bulan paling akhir dan setahunya Dongmyeong lahir di bulan paling awal tahun setelahnya

"Kalau begitu . . . Hangyul-ah" Ekspresi ramah penuh senyum Dongmyeong kembali berubah, saat ini memasang ekspresi datar juga nada bicara yang terkesan datar

"Tidak buruk" Bohong kalau Hangyul tidak tertarik dengan banyak ekspresi Dongmyeong yang dilihatnya hari ini, dia mengakui kalau dia menyukai setiap ekspresi Pemuda Lucu di hadapannya.

.

Hangyul tidak aktif pada kegiatan tambahan yang sama dengan Dongmyeong, jadi mereka tidak pernah bertemu usai jam sekolah juga tidak membicarakan tugas dari kegiatan tambahan. Mereka tidak memiliki bahan obrolan setelah Dongmyeong memberi hadiah untuk Hangyul, kalau saja Hangyul tidak mencari masalah lebih dulu hingga menimbulkan ekspresi kesal juga gerutu sebal dari Dongmyeong.

Menghabiskan minuman Dongmyeong usai pelajaran olahraga, mengambil pulpen Dongmyeong saat si Son menyalin tugas, atau melakukan hal lain yang menimbulkan reaksi kesal namun menggemaskan dari Dongmyeong. Hanya beberapa hari yang begitu sibuk, tapi cukup untuk Hangyul tersenyum seperti orang bodoh selama liburan musim dingin setiap kali dia mengingat Dongmyeong.

Percakapan pertama Hangyul dengan Dongmyeong usai liburan musim dingin adalah saat Hangyul memasuki kelas dengan pelindung pada bagian kaki, efek terjatuh saat kelompoknya latihan untuk pertunjukan sekolah . . .

"Kenapa kakimu menggunakan pelindung seperti itu?" Hangyul menyadari Dongmyeong bertanya padanya setelah dia berhasil mendudukkan diri, mempertemukan tatapan acuh miliknya dengan tatapan cemas Dongmyeong

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil" Jawaban acuh Hangyul tidak melenyapkan ekspresi khawatir di wajah Dongmyeong. Hangyul merasa dia baik saja karena masih bisa mengikuti kegiatan sekolah dengan baik, kecuali dalam pelajaran olahraga mungkin, jadi Dongmyeong tidak perlu merasa cemas seperti itu

"Apakah sakitnya memang serius? Kau masih akan tampil di acara sekolah atau sudah dikeluarkan dari daftar penampil?" Tanya Dongmyeong, terkesan memburu juga menuntut penjelasan Hangyul

"Tenanglah, kau harus mengambil nafas dan berbicara dengan lebih tenang" Hangyul pernah melihat Dongmyeong berceloteh dengan terburu karena antusiasme, tapi ekspresi cemas Dongmyeong membuat Hangyul merasa tidak nyaman

"Jangan menasihatiku. Kau yang harus menerima nasihat dengan kaki menggunakan pelindung tebal seperti itu, Hangyul-ah" Oceh Dongmyeong hari ini tidak kedengaran, seperti ocehan kesal anak kecil karena benda kesayangannya direbut

"Ini baik saja, Perawat saja yang berlebihan. Aku juga masih berada di daftar tampil, untungnya" Hangyul masih berujar dengan sikap acuh, tidak mengungkapkan rasa khawatir kalau saja kakinya membutuhkan proses sembuh lebih lama

"Bukan masalah. Kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik selama ini, jadi kali ini pun kau tidak akan merusak penampilan kelompokmu" Dongmyeong lebih sering tersenyum atau tertawa seolah tidak memiliki beban, tapi dia termasuk orang yang peka dan tanggap terhadap permasalahan orang lain. Hangyul mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa istimewa, saat Dongmyeong memberi perhatian padanya seperti saat ini

"Dokter mengatakan kalau ini tidak parah, tapi setelah itu perawat memasangkan pelindung padaku" Hangyul masih tidak ingin mengungkap kekhawatiran pada Dongmyeong yang menatap dirinya dengan lekat

"Aku lebih sering beradu mulut denganmu, tapi aku yakin kalau kau bisa melakukan penampilan dengan baik, Hangyul-ah" Dongmyeong adalah salah satu diantara banyak kenalan Hangyul yang mengatakan kalimat positif saat tahu kakinya cedera, tatapan lurus Dongmyeong kelihatan polos juga bisa Hangyul percaya

"Kau kedengaran seperti orang yang memiliki pengalaman" Respon Hangyul

"Memang. Aku mengalami cedera saat aku menjadi anggota kelompok dan mewakili kelas pada kompetisi sekolah tahun lalu, kelompokku sampai mengubah koreografi tapi aku masih mengacaukannya dan membuat kelompok kami kalah" Dongmyeong dan Hangyul sudah berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas, tapi mereka baru mengenal secara pribadi saat menjadi teman sekelas di 11-C

"Kau tidak mengacaukan penampilan kelompokmu. Kau tampil dengan baik, tapi pesaing kalian memang sangat keren" Hangyul berpayah memutar memorinya untuk menemukan penampilan grup dengan satu anggota rambut pelangi menggunakan pelindung pada kaki dan duduk sepanjang lagu, merasa usahanya tidak percuma karena berhasil menemukan senyum Dongmyeong di depannya

"Aku yang tidak pandai menari saja, kau sebut tampil dengan baik. Kalau kau yang pandai menari, tentu kau akan tampil dengan sangat keren" Tangan Dongmyeong berada diatas tangan Hangyul, memberitahu kalau ada orang lain yang ingin melihat Hangyul tampil dan melakukan bagiannya dengan baik (selain Hangyul sendiri)

"Apakah aku tidak tampan pada saat lainnya?" Hangyul bermaksud mencandai Dongmyeong dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ekspresinya kaku karena wajah Dongmyeong yang berjarak tidak lebih dari satu jengkal dengan wajahnya

"Kau tampan, tapi menjadi sekian kali lipat saat kau berada di panggung" Balas Dongmyeong seraya memundurkan wajahnya, memasang ekspresi jahil yang menyebalkan namun juga menggemaskan

"Ucapanmu kedengaran seperti kau adalah penggemarku" Lagi, Hangyul bermaksud mencandai Dongmyeong dan mengharap ekspresi sebal milik Dongmyeong untuk dilihat olehnya. Tapi, Dongmyeong masih tersenyum lebar di depannya

"Memang, aku adalah penggemarmu" Jantung Hangyul berolahraga dengan keras pagi ini karena Dongmyeong tidak lelah tersenyum juga menatap telak padanya, Hangyul memberi senyum balasan dan melempar jauh pandangannya dengan gugup.

.

Hangyul menyukai kegiatan menari dan antusias untuk melakukan pertunjukan, orang berpikir kaki Hangyul cepat pulih karena kesenangannya untuk menunjukkan tariannya. Bagi Hangyul itu tidak salah, tapi alasan utama dirinya segera sembuh karena Dongmyeong menempel padanya dan memberikan ucapan semangat hampir setiap waktu. Tentu ini bukan seperti 'Hangyul harus lekas sembuh untuk terlepas dari Dongmyeong'.

Tidak ada kalimat mengenai Dongmyeong adalah vitamin bagi Hangyul, orang yang melihat mereka bisa menyimpulkan dari tatapan terkesan acuh Hangyul yang enggan berpindah dari Dongmyeong. Kalau melihat sebentar seperti Hangyul merasa bosan dengan celotehan Dongmyeong, tapi nyatanya Hangyul tidak melakukan apapun dan masih memperhatikan Dongmyeong hingga belasan menit setelahnya.

Pertunjukan Hangyul berhasil diselesaikan tanpa masalah, menjadikan Hangyul juga kelompoknya sebagai bahan pembicaraan hangat di Sekolah hingga beberapa hari setelahnya . . .

"Aku memiliki teman populer, sekarang" Hangyul tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara, tapi dia menoleh untuk menemukan senyum cerah Dongmyeong di sebelahnya. Tangan Hangyul menutup loker tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Dongmyeong

"Terima kasih" Ucap Hangyul secara singkat, tidak menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya dengan rinci

"Sama-sama. Aku sudah yakin, kalau kau akan melakukan pertunjukannya dengan saaangat baik" Dongmyeong tidak senang disebut 'menggemaskan', tapi Hangyul pikir tidak masalah untuk menerima tinju di lengannya karena dia berpikir kalau Dongmyeong itu menggemaskan

"Kau memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, atau apa?" Hangyul melanjutkan percakapan mereka selagi mengambil langkah menuju kelas, bersisian dengan Dongmyeong. Tinggi tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh, tapi Dongmyeong kelihatan lucu saat bersisian dengannya (Hangyul mendengar ini dari Woosu, bukan pendapat pribadinya)

"Aku tidak melakukan banyak hal yang membuatmu perlu mengatakan 'terima kasih', jadi tentu kau mengatakannya karena aku percaya padamu untuk pertunjukan kemarin" Dongmyeong berujar dengan yakin, Hangyul memberi tatapan tidak setuju padanya

"Tidak, kau melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku perlu berterima kasih" Pemuda yang memiliki marga Lee itu melontarkan ketidak setujuannya

"Sungguh?" Tatapan Dongmyeong menunjukkan kebingungan, didukung dengan pertanyaan terucapnya. Serius, Hangyul tidak masalah untuk menerima tinju ringan karena pemikiran kalau Dongmyeong itu menggemaskan

"Kau mengucapkan selamat juga memberi hadiah pada ulangtahunku" Ingat Hangyul, Dongmyeong memasang ekspresi berpikir selama beberapa saat

"Itu bukan hal besar" Perkataan Dongmyeong hanya ditanggapi gerakan mengangkat bahu oleh Hangyul, masih menganggap post it pemberian Dongmyeong sebagai benda paling berkesan yang dia dapatkan tahun lalu

"Kau tidak menjauhi atau memusuhiku, meski aku menjahilimu" Hangyul memutar ingatannya pada pekan sebelum liburan musim dingin dimana dia selalu mendekati Dongmyeong dan membuat masalah dengannya

"Kau tidak semenyebalkan itu" Sahut Dongmyeong dengan ekspresi lucu, yah Hangyul bahkan menganggap Dongmyeong lucu dengan berdiam diri

"Aku tahu, kau memang sepositif itu" Tidak peduli bagaimana Hangyul memberi tahu dirinya sendiri kalau Dongmyeong baik pada semua orang yang dikenalnya, Hangyul masih merasa istimewa dengan berjalan bersisian juga memiliki obrolan dengannya

"Sungguh. Kau membelikan minuman untukku setelah menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari minumanku, kau membantuku mengumpulkan buku tugas setelah iseng mengambil penaku, kau menemaniku melakukan piket walaupun kau cenderung mengacaukan pada akhirnya. Lupakan bagian buruknya, kau tidak buruk juga menyebalkan sama sekali" Mata Dongmyeong memindahkan fokus dari Hangyul yang hanya mendengarkan, merasa gugup dengan alasan yang tidak terjelaskan

"Kedengaran seperti, kau menyukaiku?" Hangyul tidak menghentikan langkahnya, meskipun dia ingin melihat reaksi lucu Dongmyeong secara jelas

"Iya, kurasa aku menyukaimu" Merasa familiar dengan situasi ini (dimana dia ingin mencandai Dongmyeong, namun mendapat serangan balik setelahnya), Hangyul menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ingin menemukan ekspresi jahil Dongmyeong. Tapi, Hangyul malah menemukan ekspresi gugup juga canggung dari Dongmyeong

"Uh, aku tidak yakin. Kurasa aku menyukaimu" Sebelum Hangyul bertanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah, Dongmyeong mengulang perkataan dan memperjelasnya. Hangyul tidak memberikan reaksi apapun hingga dering bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan keras, membuatnya dan Dongmyeong menjeda pembicaraan mereka.

Post it pemberian Dongmyeong berada di laci meja Hangyul, biasa dijadikan pengalih kebosanan pada pelajaran tertentu. Hangyul menimbang sejenak sebelum dia meraih post it, menulis sesuatu dengan ekspresi serius dan menepuk pemilik bangku di depannya untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Dongmyeong.

Kertas itu sampai di tangan Dongmyeong, Hangyul memperhatikan serius hingga mengabaikan Guru yang memasuki kelas. Dongmyeong menoleh pada Hangyul, wajahnya dihiasi rona kemerahan. Anggukan Dongmyeong menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diberi Hangyul melalui post it, 'kencan denganku sepulang sekolah?'.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Padahal dari pemilihan unit center pengennya nulis Jun (ACE) sama Rayoon (MVP), cuma gegara temen seumur ini ribut masalah satu teguk minuman malah cerita ini yang selesai duluan. Interaksi Jun (U Kiss) sama Dongmyeong lucu banget, bikin aku sempet bingung harus nulisin pair yang mana, tapi karena ide buat cerita ini lancar ya dilanjutin aja. Liat Dongmyeong berhasil sampai di tahap ini, aku ngerasa jadi Ibu yang bangga (padahal dia cuma lebih muda dua bulan, yaampun). Makasih, buat yang udah baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

.

Woosu memperhatikan suasana kelasnya di jam istirahat pertama pada hari ketiga ujian akhir semester, menentukan dua orang yang duduk di posisi belakang sebagai target interview. Ada sapaan khas darinya sebagai pembukaan selagi dia berjalan menuju dua orang tadi, menyempatkan diri untuk merekam penghuni kelas yang kebanyakan memasang wajah bosan juga kelelahan. Pengecualian untuk dua orang yang sibuk meributkan entah apa di sisi belakang kelas.

"Coba lihat, pasangan Tom and Jerry ini masih sibuk bikin momen juga di hari terakhir ujian. Manis sekali ya?" Kamera Woosu mengarah pada Hangyul dan Dongmyeong yang seketika menghentikan adu mulut mereka

"Memangnya Tom and Jerry itu pasangan?" Respon Dongmyeong dengan polos

"Itu sebutan mudah untuk dua orang yang sering meributkan banyak hal tidak penting padahal menyayangi satu sama lain" Woosu menjelaskan dari balik kameranya, melontarkan kekehan lucu saat Hangyul dan Dongmyeong saling bertatap. Dongmyeong dengan pandangan bingung juga ragu miliknya, sementara Hangyul dengan pandangan datar terkesan acuh

"Yah, terserah saja" Respon Hangyul, menggunakan ekspresi acuh dan mengangkat bahunya

"Pertanyaan 'ujiannya sulit atau tidak' biasa ditanya sama orang lain, jadi aku akan menanyakan hal berbeda" Kata Woosu. Dongmyeong memasang ekspresi antusias sebagai pendengar yang baik, dan Hangyul setia pada acuh tak acuh yang menyebalkan untuk dilihat dalam jangka waktu panjang

"Hangyul-ah, bagaimana kau menggambarkan Dongmyeong dengan dua kata?" Woosu lebih dulu memberi pertanyaan untuk Hangyul, tidak ingin pandangannya lebih lama dicemari oleh ekspresi menyebalkan Hangyul. Dongmyeong yang sedari tadi antusias mendengarkan Woosu juga ingin tahu jawaban Hangyul, dia melihat teman sekelasnya dengan senyum lebar

"Pemuda, Tersenyum" Hangyul menjawab pertanyaan Woosu dengan ekspresi datar, memperlihatkan sorot jahil saat Dongmyeong mengubah ekspresi senyumnya menjadi rengut sebal

"Umum sekali" Pemuda Lucu marga Son itu melayangkan protes, masih dengan ekspresi merengut sebal

"Oke, Uri Dongmyeongie. Bagaimana kau menggambarkan Hangyul dengan dua kata?" Woosu mengembangkan senyum karena ekspresi berpikir Dongmyeong yang dia anggap lucu, tentu bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki pemikiran itu karena Hangyul juga memandang Dongmyeong dengan mengulum senyum

"Teman, kencan" Dongmyeong memperlihatkan kelima jarinya, menutup telunjuk juga jari tengah nya sebagai hitungan. Woosu membiarkan kameranya fokus pada Dongmyeong, walau matanya melirik pada Hangyul yang melebarkan senyum tanpa melepas pandangan dari ekspresi lucu Dongmyeong.

.

Tom and Jerry [Pleasant Classmate sequel]

('IM' Hangyul x 'MAS' Dongmyeong)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Orangtua Hangyul mengusulkan liburan keluarga bersama keluarga kecil dari kakak pertama maupun kakak keduanya, itu rencana yang bisa dilaksanakan pekan depan karena kedua kakaknya masih memiliki tuntutan pekerjaan dari perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Hangyul memiliki waktu bebas yang membuatnya menyetujui rancangan kegiatan dari teman sekelasnya, lebih tepatnya dia beralasan menyetujui karena Dongmyeong menghubunginya di larut malam dan membuatnya ingin menyudahi panggilan dengan cepat untuk berangkat tidur.

Kegiatan mereka hanya menyewa dua rumah penginapan di sudut kota untuk murid laki-laki juga murid perempuan. Mudahnya ini seperti kamping, hanya saja tidak dilakukan di tengah hutan atau alam terbuka yang tidak memiliki daya listrik. Banyak dari murid perempuan juga murid laki-laki yang membubarkan diri, setelah menghabiskan makan malam dari layanan pesan antar yang dibayarkan Ketua Kelas. Hangyul melihat Dongmyeong yang menguap di sisinya, namun enggan beristirahat di waktu awal.

Tangan Hangyul mengusap kepala Dongmyeong, leqbih terkesan mendorongnya bagi Dongmyeong yang memiliki keseimbangan buruk karena sudah mengantuk. Tarikan Dongmyeong pada lengan pakaian Hangyul membuatnya berhasil kembali di posisinya, mendelik tajam pada Hangyul di sebelahnya . . .

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menolongmu, agar kau tidak terjatuh" Kata Hangyul, dibalas dengus sebal dari Dongmyeong

"Kau menolongku? Yang benar saja, aku memegang lengan pakaianmu agar tidak terjatuh akibat doronganmu" Balas Dongmyeong dengan kesal

"Aku bahkan tidak mendorongmu dengan keras. Kau seharusnya pergi tidur, kalau kau memang mengantuk" Hangyul membela diri, merasa kalau dia tidak melakukan kesalahan

"Untuk apa kau memegang kepalaku seperti tadi, kalau kau bukan bermaksud mendorongku?" Tanya Dongmyeong yang tidak menerima jawaban dari Hangyul. Hangyul memiliki alasan kalau dia merasa gemas dengan ekspresi mengantuk Dongmyeong, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengungkap alasan itu

"Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu hingga terjatuh. Tenagamu yang terlalu lemah" Hangyul meringis setelah mengatakan itu, karena Dongmyeong menggigit telunjuknya yang dia arahkan di depan wajah Pemuda Son itu

"Apa? Kau mengatakan kalau tenagaku lemah, satu menit lalu" Dongmyeong menaruh dua tangan di pinggang dan memasang ekspresi kesal yang masih saja terlihat lucu bagi Hangyul

"Pasangan teman kencan! Kalian ikut bermain atau tidak?" Somyi memberi pertanyaan yang menghentikan adu mulut Hangyul dan Dongmyeong, terbiasa merespon panggilan yang diberikan oleh teman sekelas mereka

"Kenapa kalian terus memanggil kami dengan 'pasangan teman kencan'?" Protes Dongmyeong, lupa kalau dia sendiri menggambarkan Hangyul sebagai 'teman kencan' saat Woosu bertanya

"Apa yang salah? Kau dan Hangyul juga merespon panggilan itu dengan baik" Kata Somyi, membuat Dongmyeong tidak lagi mengatakan apapun

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Hangyul, mengembalikan topik bicara yang menyudahi adu mulutnya dan Dongmyeong

"Permainan 'aku senang karena . . . ', semacam itulah. Ucapkan alasanmu merasa senang, dan kau tidak boleh mengulang alasan yang sudah disebut. Kau mengerti kan?" Tanya Woosu yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Dongmyeong juga gerakan acuh Hangyul

"Kita memulainya dariku?" Jiwon bertanya dengan senyuman kotak andalannya, menerima anggukan dari lima murid lain yang masih terkumpul di area depan rumah penginapan

"Terserah padamu" Gumam Hangyul dengan malas, membuat Dongmyeong melirik sebentar padanya

"Aku senang karena kita berkumpul sebelum liburan dimulai" Kata Jiwon yang membuat Dongmyeong menepuk tangannya

"Aku senang karena kita makan malam dengan enak" Somyi yang berada di sisi kanan Jiwon berujar, menyengir lebar pada Taeeun sang Ketua Kelas

"Aku senang karena aku memiliki bahan untuk diupload pada channel-ku" Lanjut Woosu

"Aku senang karena aku duduk di sebelah Dongmyeong" Hangyul berujar dengan senyum jahil, tahu kalau Dongmyeong tidak fokus dan malah diam memperhatikannya

"Dongmyeong, ini giliranmu" Woosu mengingatkan, membuat Dongmyeong mengalihkan wajahnya

"Aku senang karena . . . eung . . . " Ekspresi bingung di wajah Dongmyeong kelihatan menggemaskan, membuat Hangyul ingin menjahilinya

"Kau kalah, kau terlalu lama berpikir" Kata Hangyul, membuat ekspresi sebal di wajah Dongmyeong

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun" Protes Dongmyeong dengan ekspresi sebal

"Karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun, jadi menyerah saja" Tidak ada balasan dari Dongmyeong, yang lebih muda hanya melipat tangan dan merapatkan mulutnya

"Aku senang karena murid kelasku menghabiskan makan malam dengan baik" Lanjut Taeeun yang berada di sebelah Dongmyeong

"Aku senang karena kita membuat kenangan yang indah" Jiwon segera memulai putaran kedua

"Aku senang karena kamarku malam ini tidak perlu pendingin" Somyi mengundang tawa dari lainnya

"Aku senang karena mengunjungi tempat wisata yang menarik" Woosu melanjut dengan cengiran

"Aku senang karena Dongmyeong istirahat dari permainan" Hangyul menerima pukulan Dongmyeong di lengannya

"Aku senang karena Jiwon menguap itu lucu" Trik yang sama dengan Hangyul, mendapat kesuksesan yang sama pula

"Aku senang karena aku tidak mengeluarkan biaya" Bahagia Somyi

"Aku senang karena . . . ah, aku tidak tahu lagi" Woosu mengangkat dua tangannya, memberi tanda menyerah

"Aku senang karena Dongmyeong lebih pendek dariku" Hangyul menghiraukan tatapan kesal Dongmyeong padanya

"Aku senang karena Somyi menggemaskan" Taeeun mendapat respon decakan lucu dari Somyi

"Aku senang karena Taeeun-ie sangat muda" Kata Somyi, mengingatkan Taeeun sebagai yang paling muda diantara enam orang yang tersisa

"Pasangan baru?" Woosu menunjuk pada Somyi dan Taeeun, tidak berbeda dari Jiwon diantara Somyi dan Taeeun

"Aku senang karena Dongmyeong adalah teman kencanku" Hangyul menahan tangan Dongmyeong yang hendak memberikan cubitan sebal padanya

"Aku senang karena aku memiliki pasangan baru" Taeeun memberi senyum jahil pada Somyi yang mendelik tajam

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku bukan pasanganmu" Somyi menolak, mengabaikan aturan permainan dan membuatnya keluar dari permainan

"Aku senang karena Dongmyeong menyukaiku" Tangan Dongmyeong yang mengarah pada kepala Hangyul kembali ditahan oleh si pemilik kepala

"Aku senang karena kau memiliki Calon Kekasih" Balas Taeeun, mengabaikan reaksi menolak Dongmyeong

"Aku senang karena Dongmyeong menerima perasaanku" Senandung binatang malam terdengar jelas di sekitar mereka, setelah Hangyul mengatakan itu dengan senyum kecil

"HAH?! APA?!" Pekikan empat orang (Dongmyeong hanya diam dengan ekspresi kosong) membuat Hangyul mengernyit karena merasa terganggu

"Kau ini! Kapan aku menerima perasaanmu?" Wajah Dongmyeong berwarna kemerahan, kemungkinan karena rasa kesal, atau mungkin juga itu karena rona malu?

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah menolak saat kuajak kencan" Balas Hangyul dengan tenang

"Ei, ajakan kencan dan perasaan itu berbeda" Kata Dongmyeong, menunduk dengan telinga merah

"Jadi, kalau aku menyatakan perasaan padamu, kau tidak akan menerimaku?" Tanya Hangyul

"Aku tidak tahu, kau tidak pernah bicara mengenai perasaanmu" Pipi Dongmyeong mengembung, menahan dirinya mengatakan lebih banyak hingga bisa saja mengumpati Hangyul

"Hei, Son Dong Myeong. Aku menyukaimu, kau tidak ingin menerima perasaanku?" Kata Hangyul yang membuat Dongmyeong melihat kesal padanya

"Kau tidak manis sama sekali" Gerutu Dongmyeong

"Kau ingin aku mencari penjual bunga atau toko kue di waktu selarut ini? Lalu, aku menyatakan perasaan dengan berlutut padamu?" Tanya Hangyul, mendapat gelengan Dongmyeong

"Itu menggelikan, aku langsung menerima perasaanmu saja" Dongmyeong hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga bagian telinga, meski dia sempat melihat Hangyul tersenyum lebar

"Kalau begitu, layanan pesan antar untuk sarapan besok akan dibayarkan oleh Hangyul" Perkataan Taeeun mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari Jiwon dan Somyi

"Jika kalian ingin meresmikan hubungan, beritahu padaku lebih dulu agar aku bisa membuat dokumentasinya" Gerutu Woosu, hanya dibalas cengiran Hangyul juga senyum canggung Dongmyeong.

.

Dongmyeong tidak tahu apa perbedaan antara dia menjadi teman Hangyul atau Kekasih Hangyul, karena ocehan Hangyul masih menyebalkan menurut Pemuda dengan nama keluarga Son itu. Pesan menanyakan kabar atau mengucap 'selamat malam' yang seharusnya manis menjadi menyebalkan kalau Dongmyeong menerimanya dari Hangyul, membuat Dongju malas mendengar keluhan Dongmyeong dan mempertanyakan alasan kakak kembarnya menerima orang yang selalu dideskripsikan sebagai pemuda menyebalkan juga senang menjahilinya.

Pertanyaan itu selalu teralihkan menjadi pembicaraan lain karena Dongmyeong tidak menemukan jawaban bagus, hanya memiliki jawab konyol bahwa dia menyukai Hangyul si jahil yang sering membuat si Son ingin melayangkan cubitan di lengan atau memberi pukulan di kepalanya. Dongmyeong bersikap manis pada semua orang yang lebih dewasa darinya atau para adik kelas yang dianggap sebagai adik, Hangyul berada di kategori pertama dengan sikap jahil melebihi kategori kedua yang membuat Dongmyeong tidak bersikap manis padanya.

Ruangan kelas masih sepi dari penghuni baru di kelas tiga, tapi Dongmyeong menemukan wajah tidak asing dari sedikit orang yang berada di ruang belajar tersebut. Tangan Dongmyeong terangkat dengan tinggi, meski orang itu sedang memainkan ponsel dan tidak melihatnya . . .

"Woosu-ya" Dongmyeong memanggil dengan semangat, memperlihatkan senyum lebar seperti orang yang bertemu dengan teman akrabnya setelah beberapa tahun

"Bahagianya orang yang memiliki Kekasih sebelum liburan" Perkataan Woosu membuat beberapa murid yang bukan berasal dari Kelas 11-C mengernyit bingung

"Kupikir, tidak ada hubungan antara memiliki Kekasih sebelum liburan juga bahagia di hari pertama usai liburan" Tolak Dongmyeong dengan halus, mendekati meja Woosu untuk melihat kedua sisinya sudah diisi dengan tas

"Aku akan menolak untuk duduk bersamamu, sekalipun aku belum memiliki teman sebangku. Aku tidak ingin membuat seseorang cemburu" Kata Woosu

"Cemburu?" Ulang Dongmyeong, tidak menyadari kalau Hangyul adalah tipe pencemburu yang sering memberi tatapan tajam pada laki-laki lain yang mendekati Dongmyeong atau memiliki pembicaraan intens dengannya, dari sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan

"Iya, cemburu itu sebutan mudah dari . . . " Woosu belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, saat Dongmyeong merasakan tambahan beban di bahu kirinya karena rangkulan seseorang yang memposisi kan diri di sebelahnya

"Sebutan mudah dari Hangyul tidak suka Dongmyeong berbicara dengan Woosu" Hangyul melanjutkan penjelasan Woosu yang tidak didengar oleh Dongmyeong akibat rangkulan Hangyul membuat konsentrasinya terpecah

"Kupikir, itu disebut posesif" Dongmyeong tidak memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang ekstrim dengan Hangyul, tapi dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan saat orang lain melihatnya bersisian dengan Hangyul. Tidak peduli dia memasang ekspresi datar atau ekspresi kesal, orang lain selalu menemukan kalau Hangyul dan Dongmyeong adalah pemandangan menggemaskan

"Biarpun aku posesif, kau tidak menolak saat aku menyatakan perasaan" Hangyul mengatakan dengan posisi dagu terangkat, membuat Dongmyeong melayangkan tatapan kesal yang tidak dianggap sebagai ancaman oleh Hangyul

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu untuk diterima orang lain? Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan keras di depan banyak orang" Dongmyeong berlalu untuk mencari meja yang belum ditempati, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu mendapat perlakukan posesif dari orang lain? Kau harus membiasakan rona kemerahan di wajahmu" Balas Hangyul, menempati bangku tidak terisi di sebelah Dongmyeong saat Dongmyeong menemukan meja belum ditempati di barisan belakang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat seperti enggan menyadari 'bahaya' dari perkataannya

"Bodoh, kukatakan kalau kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu dengan keras" Tangan Dongmyeong dipegang Hangyul, sebelum yang lebih pendek bisa melayangkan pukulan di kepala Hangyul

"Aku akan sungguhan bodoh, kalau kau memberi pukulan kencang di kepalaku" Kata Hangyul, perlahan melepas pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Dongmyeong

"Kau bodoh, artinya kau tidak memiliki pikiran sehat untuk mencari seseorang yang memiliki tubuh bagus dan wajah cantik" Dongmyeong mengangkat tangannya, membuat Hangyul memasang posisi untuk melindungi kepalanya. Dongmyeong menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum puas, Hangyul mendecak dan ikut menurunkan tangannya

"Seseorang mengatakan, kalau aku posesif beberapa menit lalu" Hangyul menggumam untuk dirinya sendiri, meski ruangan kelas belum ramai dan tidak menyembunyikan gumamannya dari Dongmyeong

"Kau sedang menyindirku? Kau tidak ingin aku bersikap posesif padamu?" Dongmyeong melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Hangyul, meski tatapan itu sama sekali tidak mengancam pada yang lebih dewasa

"Bukan, aku tidak menyebutkan nama siapapun. Lagipula, sikap posesif membuatmu berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan" Ekspresi Hangyul berpura polos seperti dia tidak mengatakan apapun yang memicu rasa kesal Dongmyeong

"Kau terus mengatakan, kalau aku ini menggemaskan. Aku ini murid kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah atas, tidak lagi dipanggil menggemaskan" Protes Dongmyeong, membuat Hangyul melontarkan tawa. Tatapan tajam Dongmyeong tidak mempengaruhi tawa kerasnya

"Kau masih bersikap manis dan kelihatan menggemaskan, tidak mungkin untuk tidak dipanggil menggemaskan" Hangyul memperhatikan ekspresi merengut Dongmyeong juga mendengar cebikan sebal dari Pemuda Lucu marga Son itu

"Hah, kau ini. Kau hanya lebih dewasa sebulan dariku, jadi kau tidak perlu menasehatiku seperti kakak sepupuku" Gerutu Dongmyeong, menggumam berantakan seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena kalah merebut menu makan yang disukainya

"Satu bulan atau kurang dari itu, tetap saja aku lebih dewasa darimu" Hangyul membalas dengan ekspresi yang dianggap menyebalkan oleh Dongmyeong

"Kau memang memiliki usia dewasa, hingga kau cocok untuk menjadi pemimpinku" Ujar Dongmyeong

"Dominan mu?" Hangyul tahu dia sedang berbicara dengan Dongmyeong yang menggemaskan dan masih dianggapnya seperti anak kecil, tapi dia memikirkan sesuatu dengan rating dewasa saat dia mengatakannya

"Aku menjadi submissive mu?" Dongmyeong membalas dengan ekspresi riang dan nada polos, tapi Hangyul berpikir kalau Dongmyeong sedang memberikan senyum jahil padanya. Dongmyeong bisa saja kelihatan polos, tapi dia juga remaja laki-laki yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu terhadap hal dewasa

"Terserah" Hangyul mengambil langkah mundur, tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga mereka sungguhan membicarakan hal rating dewasa di hari pertama menempati kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas

"Kau juga menggemaskan, kau tahu?" Dongmyeong adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan Hangyul itu menggemaskan di masa remajanya, dan Hangyul tidak merasa tersinggung meskipun Dongmyeong masih memasang senyuman jahil padanya.

Dongmyeong pikir dia mengharapkan ekspresi sebal atau protes dari Hangyul, tapi Hangyul mengulum senyum juga merupakan pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Sebelum Dongmyeong mengenal Hangyul secara dekat, dia memiliki pemikiran kalau Hangyul adalah anak tampan yang memiliki kelompok sendiri dan tidak berteman dengan orang lain (utamanya karena beberapa orang hanya membicarakan ulangtahun Hangyul sebagai selingan).

Dongmyeong terbiasa menganggap orang yang sekelas dengannya sebagai teman, mengucap selamat atas pertambahan usia mereka juga memberi hadiah kecil yang sesuai dengan kantungnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa notes seribu won membuatnya harus menghadapi sikap jahil Hangyul selama sepekan, juga mengawali kedekatan mereka hingga saat ini (Dongmyeong lupa kalau dia terus menempel pada Hangyul usai liburan awal tahun, kelihatannya).

Pasangan 'Tom and Jerry', dua orang yang meributkan hal tidak penting namun saling menyayangi. Dongmyeong tidak tahu kenapa orang lain memberi sebutan itu padanya juga Hangyul, tidak mengerti pula apakah dirinya berada di posisi Tom -yang mudah emosi dan sering menjadi pihak kalah– atau posisi Jerry –yang memancing keributan namun cerdik dan sering menang–. Setahu Dongmyeong, Hangyul adalah sosok menyebalkan yang tidak bosan membuat jantungnya berolahraga.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku bikin sequel karena kangen fanfic Hangyul x Dongmyeong, padahal mereka menggemaskan (walau aku juga ngeship JunMaeng, dan Chan x Dongmyeong ntah kenapa). Buat yang ngga tahu, Woosu bukan peserta The Unit, dia drummer IZ yang kuselip karena seumur sama Hangyul. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

[Aku ngga paham betul mengenai dominant-submissive, tapi artikel yang kutemuin ngebahas soal rating dewasa atau film fifty shades of grey. Koreksi aku, kalo salah]


End file.
